


The Dark Sexy Side of Daring Charming

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Cum shot, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Kidnapping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Mind Control, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Daring Charming: Future king, handsome prince and superior sibling of the Charming family. On the inside though, he's more than a pretty face. As both Apple, Cerise and Lizzie will know, Daring will fulfill a fantasy that his dark, twisted mind will ever come up with.





	The Dark Sexy Side of Daring Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with either Ever After High and its characters. The franchise is owned and associated by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, if you're here, well then, get ready to have your mind blown! Because, for the first time ever, I will be doing the first ever foursome! And who better to choose that foursome than Ever After High's crown prince, Daring Charming, and three of the most popular girls shipped with Daring: Apple White, Cerise Hood and Lizzie Hearts! That's right, this fic is for all Dapple, Darise and Dizzie fans, all because you wanted it! Plus, before we begin this little multi-chapter story, I wanna say that there will be someone helping me out with this story. She's a writer by the name of Sirensong1029, and so far, I love the work she's putting on her stories. So she'll be helping me co-write this, bringing this ultimate one-on-three harem fic come to life. So if anything, all credit will also go out to her, because deep down, she helped me turn this fic from a hot one-shot into a multi-chapter fic. Props to you, Sirensong1029. Anyway, kick back with a nice chocolate Dunkin' Donut, pop open a can of Orange Crush and enjoy!

The sun had setted around Ever After High on this fine afternoon. The entire row of bookball players were sweaty as ever, once again going after another process of Bookball practice. It was nothing but offensive plays, defensive plays and not to mention a little tackling session from their row of 100-pound tackling dummies. It was quite the life for many, but none would have it way more easier than the son of King Charming and Dexter and Darling's big brother, Daring Charming.

When it came to the relatives of the Charming family, Daring was the most superior out of all the bretheren in the Charming family tree. He had everything going for him: The good male supermodel looks, a very muscular athletic body, a pearly white smile, soft short wavy blonde hair that any female student body from the academy could get their hands on, and to make things complete in the Daring formula, a narcissistic yet less-vain personality. Not to mention that a family like his was the wealthiest of all the Charmings that associated here around the land of Ever After. Also not to leave out the fact that he was also an A+ student, a wonderful charmer with the ladies and especially, the local bookball captain of the school's bookball team.

Like all the players before him, Daring too was also sweating profusely. But wow, did Daring look sexy doing it. He obviously enjoyed the sight of the ladies fawning all over the sweat that was dripping down his muscles and right down his bookball jersey. If there was anything the women dug in a man, was a hot guy filled with gleaming sweat all over the muscles. After greeting all of the ladies with a flirtatious wink, Daring went over to his locker room to meet up with his bookball teammates Hunter Huntsman, Dexter Charming, Sparrow Hood and Hopper Croakington II.

"Well, another day, another scuffle, huh boys?" smirked Daring.

"Don't remind me about that," Hopper replied while suddenly shaking his head in return, "I don't know what's ringing in my head more: Those really vicious tackles I took or that noxious loud whistling from our coach."

"Well, what can I say? Us Charmings are pretty hard hitters." Daring smirked once more.

"I'll oblige to that," Hunter nodded in return.

"Yeah, count me in as well." Dexter nodded before changing out of his bookball uniform.

"Oh come on, the only thing you can at least tackle is a pillow!" Sparrow smirked, making Dexter the brunt of his joke.

"Hey, I am tough!" Dexter exclaimed, "It's not my fault every time I try to tackle someone, my glasses fall out!"

"Then you'll probably need tape to hold your glasses." Hunter suggested.

"Yeah, I was thinking just about that." Dexter chuckled while putting his usual blue jacket on.

After they were all dressed up and ready to go, the men were busy tiding up a bit right before leaving to do their business.

"Hey Daring, you gonna join us for guys night down at that awesome new rib place?" Hunter asked him.

"I wish I could, but I got other plans." Daring replied, putting on some of his family's lucky cologne.

"Another manicure for you?" smirked Sparrow.

"If I told ya, then I'd pretty much ruined the surprise." Daring shrugged in response.

"Want us to leave some ribs for ya just in case Sparrow doesn't scarf up the entire plate?" Hunter asked him.

"Sure, I love some. Extra smoky." nodded the blonde-haired prince.

"Sweet, I call shotgun!" Hopper said, before rushing out of the locker room.

And it wasn't long before Sparrow, Hunter and Dexter followed Hopper's side, leaving Daring all by himself in the locker room.

As soon as his friends left, he had quite a very strange malicious smirk around his face. It was weird since no one had ever seen Daring smile with such an evil intention around in his mind. Nobody knew what was on Daring's mind on why he decided to pass on guy's night. But whatever it was, Daring was sure to reveal all things coming from out of his mind.

With his brother and friends nowhere to be found, Daring went right to his locker room and grabbed what seemed to be a gray remote with a red buzzer attached to it. It was the kind of buzzer everyone could possibly see in some weird science fiction movie. With the buzzer in hands, Daring smirked as he hid the device in his pocket. And then, he also grabbed himself a key for good measure. It was shining so bright just like Daring's white teeth combined. While he was done retrieving the remote and key, Daring shut his locker tight and finally left the locker room.

Luckily, there was no one around the hallways at this time. So Daring managed to walk without any worry at all without anyone catching him in this kind of suspicion. When he finally got to his dorm room, Daring opened the door and entered his room. He then looked right over to his dresser and grab the right end of the wooden furniture. He used every ounce of strength to move the dresser out of the way, and what came behind the dresser was a secret electronic door. Staring at the keyhole, Daring inserted the key and let it stood there for a good few seconds until he heard a ding. Once the ding was heard, the door immediately opened right by itself, forcing Daring to enter inside. Once the door was shut, the floor started to move down as if it was some kind of elevator. Apparently, it happened to actually be an elevator. One that Daring had built without his roommate Hopper even knowing it was there in the first place.

As it was moving a few floors down, Daring once again threw down another malicious grin on his face.

_"Ohhhh, I'm gonna enjoy this,"_ he thought.

Once it reached down a few floors, the elevator dinged yet again, confirming Daring that the elevator reached his limit. As soon as Daring put away the key without anyone even knowing, the elevator door opened once more as the prince stepped out of the elevator and entering some kind of mysterious room.

The room looked to be as majestic with dark red wall pattern, mixed with a kinky setting filled with a bit of chains, whips and leather padded seats for good measure. There was also a TV installed in the room, which actually turned out to be a hidden camera cam, taping around the entire love nest that actually was a red silk bed. Daring had never had any sick intentions before in his life until he arrived through this mysterious master bedroom full of the most kinkiest objects he could possibly find.

And Daring managed to find three of them sitting on top of that red silk mattress: Apple White, Cerise Hood and Lizzie Hearts. As they opened up their eyes, they looked around to find where they were.

"Uggggh, how did we end up here?" Cerise said, shaking a bit of the nerves out of her head.

"I have no idea," Apple shook her head. "The first minute I knew, I was drinking apple cider and the next minute, I kinda passed out and ended up in this weird bedroom."

"I was sleeping around my bedroom, and then suddenly, I ended up here as well." Lizzie added, "What in the hex is going on?"

"I brought you here, lovelies."

Suddenly, Daring started speaking out to him, which forced the three girls to turn around in shock.

"Daring?!" The three said.

"Surprised to see me?" smirked Daring.

"Daring, what are you doing here?" Cerise gasped.

"Yeah, you have any idea what's going on?" Apple asked.

"Funny that you've asked girls," Daring replied as he straightened up his jacket and explained to the women, "As you must not know, I've been having some kind of... urges lately. The type of urges that cannot be contained. The type of urges that I've been desiring for a while. The type of urges that I need to make this greatest fantasy of mine come true."

"Just exactly where are you getting at with this?" Lizzie huffed at him.

With such a sly grin appearing around his picture-perfect lips, Daring gave out a very wise response:

"I want all of you in a foursome."

Just like that, an ounce of shock, awe and appall had appeared around in the face of the three girls sitting on top of the bed. Was Daring really kidding around with this? This obviously must've been a joke Daring was pulling on them. Because if it was, both Cerise, Lizzie and Apple would definitely not be laughing at all. Apparently, they sure as hell weren't laughing around with that little statement Daring gave them.

"Are you kidding me?" Lizzie gasped.

"Uh no, not gonna happen, Daring." Cerise shook her head in response.

"You mean to tell me that you put us in this room just to have your way with us like that for a foursome?" Apple spoke with a surprised blush before getting all huffy on him, "You know what, your parents raised you to be a gentleman and a noble prince, not to be some sex pervert. And there's no way my handsome prince is gonna end up being a freaky porn hound. We're outta here, girls. Talk to us when you actually have _real_ class."

It wasn't long before both Apple, Lizzie and Cerise all left Daring's bedside and started to head out for the elevator door. But as far as they were concerned, Daring had a little ace up his sleeve.

"Ohhh, I'm afraid I can't let you go any further..." Daring smirked evilly as he brought his buzzer out.

Before they could finally get the door, the blonde-haired prince pressed the trigger, forcing both Apple, Lizzie and Cerise to stop in their tracks immediately. The three tried to move, but to no avail, they couldn't. It was almost like some sort of supernatural force was pulling both girls away from the door like a huge gusty wind. With both Apple, Cerise and Lizzie standing still as they could, Daring approached them both, but with now a evil, yet lustful smile.

"There, I think we now have this settled, my ladies." The prince smirked. "Now that you all decided to stay here, let me go through some ground rules. Rule 1, you will no longer call me by my name Daring. Instead, you ladies will now reply to me as Master Daring. Rule 2, you will do whatever I say with the command of these little mind-control neck collars I put inside you."

Just to prove his point, the ladies all pointed down to see an electronic neck collar wrapped around them. For some reason, they couldn't even grab onto it and break it off. Daring's dirty sick mind was controlling not just their mouths, but their bodies and actions as well. So far, it was score number 1 for Daring, and for the rest of the girls, zero.

"Now, regarding to rule 3, you will like what I will do to you." Daring smirked evilly yet again. "If I want to cum on you, then you will take my cum, like it or not. If I want you to kiss each other, then you will kiss each other, much to my amusement. I think we're clear on the rules. I know you'll three will listen carefully to me on what I'll tell you. Will you accept, my lovelies?"

Hearing him extra hard and clear, Apple, Lizzie and Cerise all turned around to face Daring with sexy, seductive looks on their faces. Just to appreciate Master Daring, both three girls all shimmied in a soft sultry way, rubbing their curves up and down and saying to their master: "Yes, Master Daring..."

"Good," Daring nodded before focusing on both Cerise and Lizzie. "Now that we're on the subject, I want you, Cerise and Lizzie, to rub Apple for me."

"We will, Master Daring." The two girls nodded.

With Daring smirking wide as ever, both Lizzie and Cerise faced Apple together and started to feel Snow White's daughter up. Lizzie was in the front side caressing up around Apple's chest while Cerise felt her hands up and down Apple's long-legged gams. Those legs were the most softest that Cerise had ever felt. It was almost like touching a cloud that was caressing all throughout her hands. In Lizzie's point of view, that chest of Apple's felt so big and hard that Lizzie had squeezed them just to see how good of a grip she could get. What she managed to get from Apple was a very pleasing moan coming from her. It wasn't so long until Cerise reached up and got a hold of those satin red-covered babies as well. While Apple's chest was being groped around the claws of Cerise, the wolf-girl decided to step it up by biting Apple's ear playfully for good measure. Apple found it such a turn-on for her. She loved a little biting, whether it be from a man or from a woman, and Cerise proved to be quite a good biter. Lizzie on the other hand decided it was turn for her to gaze at Apple's legs, feeling the soft silk-like stockings. Just as a way to please Apple's fancy, Lizzie used the corner tip of her tongue to lick up around the shin in a teasing way.

Daring was getting himself very hard from the scene. In fact, the scene of Apple White being groped, licked, bit and squeezed on made him kind of erect and stiff inside his pants. The tent that was pitching inside his blue denims was waiting to break out of here and get some air all by itself. But however, Daring wanted to hold it in for a little while, obviously until it was for the right time. Right now, he grew a little dull of this little scene. So he wanted something a little different.

"Okay girls, now striptease for me." smirked Daring.

While Daring took a seat next to him, the girls then decided to strip each other one by one.

First up was Apple, who felt her big red bustier being untied around her back thanks to Cerise. Lizzie then took a big smile pulling the bustier off of Apple's chest, revealing her curvaceous 36 DD breasts for Daring to see himself. So far, her chest size looked very impressive to Daring's blue eyes. They looked so plump, juicy and curvaceous like a pair of delicious fruity melons. However, they weren't quite done with Apple yet, who of course, bent over around the red silk bed. Before they could even think about slipping down Apple's big red skirt, both Cerise and Lizzie's hands were leading up to her friend's respective asscheeks, covered by those delicious white silk leggings of hers. The red-hooded vixen and the future Queen of Hearts were having fun grabbing and caressing its silky features, which of course was trapping her firm yet curvaceous pale white ass. Just seeing the sight of Apple getting bent over while Cerise and Lizzie were playing assgrab with her aroused Daring even more to the point where he was now getting bigger by the second.

Finally after a little bit of teasing, the two girls finally got a hold of the skirt and leggings, slowly sliding them down Apple's legs. Daring's evil smile grew more wider as it was when he saw Apple's exposed ass first hand. The manipulative blonde-haired prince must've wondered and imagined how tight her ass would be should he decide to enter her, much to his advantage.

"Mmmmm, that's the most incredible sight I've seen so far," Daring said, checking out Apple's ass for the time being before facing Cerise. "Okay Cerise, it's your turn now."

Hearing him call her name, it didn't take too long for Cerise to undo her belt in front of the handsome blonde. With Apple turned on as ever, she decided to sneak behind Cerise by placing her hands through her plaid tanktop and landing them around her 35 D-cup breasts, which was covered by a lacy dark red bra. Cerise had moaned out slightly when Apple scrunched her breasts up, massaging and carressing them in complete circles just to keep Daring's arousal going. While Apple was busy working on Cerise's entire bust line, Lizzie put her hands to good use by sliding them under Cerise's black leggings. From there, she felt Cerise's warm juicy place glisten all around her fingers, rubbing them in place.

Seeing the desperate look that was appearing on Cerise's face, she let Apple take off her red hood, revealing her impressive wolf ears. After Apple threw the hood away, she then unhooked the bra which was holding Cerise's plump breasts up and threw it all away, leaving her chest out in the open. Cerise was now fighting out moan after moan as Apple kissed around her neck while at the same time, Lizzie started to rub her furiously. In fact, it was so furious that Cerise felt a very tingly feeling going between her legs. It caused her quite a lot of chills, which nearly came close to having Cerise lose her balance. Within a few rubs, Cerise had finally lost it.

"I'm gonna, I'M GONNA...!" hissed Cerise.

Hanging onto Apple's hair tightly, Cerise erupted in a slight lustful scream as a stream of sexual energy erupted out of her clit and splurted inside her black leggings. It looked quite messy and wet inside, leaving quite a gleaming stain across her legs. Who knew Lizzie was quite a good rubber? Apparently, Cerise knew that first-hand.

Knowing Cerise looked a bit paralyzed from that incredible pleasure to her legs, Lizzie sent those leggings down her gorgeous gams, which poked and shredded through that brown boot leather. Daring managed to get a good look at Cerise's shaved clit, which looked a little more tighter than Apple's, although not as much. He even found her shaved pubic hair intriguing, which was mainly dark brown with a white stripe painted beside it. This was quite a very groomy girl Daring caught his blue eyes on.

"Mmmmmm, you groom very good, my pet," Daring smirked before finally focusing Lizzie. "I believe it's your turn now, Lizzie. Apple, Cerise, treat Miss Hearts to a little strip search."

"Yes, Master Daring." Both Apple and Cerise nodded in unison.

By per order of Daring, Apple and Cerise decided to corner Lizzie from front to back. As a way to repay Lizzie for getting her entire bustier off, Apple decided to work on her friend's chest in return, grasping onto those soft linen-covered breasts. They looked so hard, yet when Apple pressed on those chest, the feeling felt so soft and cuddly. Especially when it came through the fabric. As Lizzie was getting turned on by Apple's hands, a nude Cerise took the time to feel up every inch of Lizzie's long legs. They felt so silky and mesmerizing just like Apple's legs, although Lizzie definitely beat Apple by smoothness just by an inch. Cerise's hands then reached up under Lizzie's dress, forcing her hands to caress the heart-lover's curvaceous ass. Just to keep things on the playful side, Cerise started to spank Lizzie's ass, leaving out a nice juicy little jiggle. Lizzie felt a little surprised, yet aroused by the unexpected feeling that Cerise's hands was doing to her tight rump.

Continuing to be turned on by two of their best friends' hands, Lizzie felt her tanktop being stripped by Apple's claw-like fingertips, forcing the fabric off their body. Daring (who was now practically getting himself hard from watching this) watched in delight as Lizzie's 36 D cup breasts was exposed for him to see, and yet it aroused him even more when Apple's tongue stared licking around those hard erect nipples of the beauty with the heart-shaped hair. Heck, his arousal for the three tripled sky-high when Cerise tore down Lizzie's heart-patterned leggings, now exposing her sweet doughy ass for the narcissistic prince to see. Daring was basically drooling from the three girls, who were immediately caught in a mesmerizing state of hypnotized ecstacy. All of the caressing, rubbing, spanking, groping and kissing those three girls were doing all over each other just for Daring's amusement, satisfied his interest. He couldn't believe he was literally controlling them all to his advantage. Every movements and every actions whatsoever.

After they were busy sharing a little kiss session with each other, the three girls all looked over to Daring, who was busy tightening his bulge. They couldn't help but smile at the master manipulator with such lust in their eyes.

"Mmmmm, is this turning you on, Master Daring?" smirked Apple.

"Oh, I believe it is, my sweet Apple." Daring winked back.

"Shall we service you more, Master Daring?" Cerise said, caressing Apple by her sides.

"Of course you can, ladies," Daring nodded right before he added, "But then again, I think I might have something else up my sleeve before we get to the good stuff."

"What are you thinking, Master Daring?" asked Lizzie out of curiosity.

A ruthless yet manipulative grin had appeared all across Daring's entire lips as he went to the elevator door and locked it, just by using his electronic key. He then turned to the girls, who had those desperate sexual looks on their faces, as if they were begging to get a slice of charming himself. As he threw away the key for now, Daring said these fateful words that would possibly clench the girls' fate:

"Oh believe me, girls. You'll definitely love what I got planned..."

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm, just what exactly could Daring have planned for the girls, indeed? I got no idea, but what do you fans think?
> 
> Do you wanna see Daring force the girls into some cosplay? Some kinky S&M? Maybe have the girls engage in some nice three-way strapon featuring both Apple, Cerise and Lizzie? Whatever you choose is just fine with me and my little buddy, as long as we all win!
> 
> Anyway, we'll have next chapter coming up pretty soon, so read, review and favorite this story if you wanna see more hot Dapple, Darise and Dizzie action! Until next time, peace gangstas!


End file.
